


Банк

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Господи... видимо, у него что-то с мозгом случилось, раз он попёрся с Тони Старком в банк спермы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Банк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ2015, fandom Avengers 2015.

«Мы сделаем это вместе!» – пообещал Тони, и Стив согласился.  
Какого чёрта он согласился?!  
Господи... видимо, у него что-то с мозгом случилось, раз он попёрся с Тони Старком в банк спермы.  
– А вообще, – с сомнением начал Стив, уже сидя в машине, – объясни ещё раз, зачем мне это нужно? Ну, и тебе тоже?  
– Мне? Так мне уже без надобности, я ещё в молодости об этом позаботился. Ты же знаешь, детей я не хочу... но всё может измениться. Да и нехорошо как-то лишать человечество возможности улучшить генофонд; а мы с тобой – источники крайне ценного генетического материала. В любом случае, старым добрым способом мы уже не воспользуемся. У тебя же есть я!  
– Ну... да. Точно, – машинально согласился Стив, на самом деле думая, как бы пойти на попятный.  
– А у меня есть ты, и, хочу напомнить, я жуткий собственник.  
– Понятно... а зачем ты увязался со мной?  
– За компанию, – лукаво улыбнулся Тони. – Группа поддержки Стива Роджерса при первом посещении банка... спермы.  
– Господи, когда это говоришь ты, то звучит как-то... порнографически.  
– О, да! Сенсация! Капитан Америка знает, что такое порно!  
– Тони!  
– Молчу, молчу! Тем более что на самом деле это заведение называется «криохранилище». Эмм... по-моему, жуткое название. – Он резко вывернул руль вправо и въехал в открытые ворота подземной парковки. – Так, а мы уже и приехали.  
В пустой приёмной клиники CRYO было очень тихо. Стива слегка удивило, что холл выглядит как уютный, очень стильный и дорогой офис. Хотя чего, собственно, он ожидал?  
Молодой человек за высокой стойкой администратора, увидев посетителей, перестал раскладывать документы и приветливо улыбнулся.  
– Не тушуйся, – усмехнулся Тони, хлопнув Стива по плечу. – Все мужики рано или поздно делают это.  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь...  
Тони иронически поднял бровь и явно собирался ответить, но не успел.  
– Добрый день, – произнёс администратор и снова улыбнулся.  
– Добрый. Заказ С11, – сказал Тони.  
Взгляд молодого человека изменился:  
– Да, конечно. – Улыбка стала несколько напряжённой; похоже, Джарвис перестарался, напуская тумана и выставляя дополнительные требования конфиденциальности. – Нам были даны чёткие инструкции, и все условия соблюдены.  
– Отлично.  
– Кто... – администратор перевёл взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно, – донор?  
– Вот, – ответил Тони и подтолкнул покрасневшего Стива ближе к стойке.  
– А Вы?  
– Я здесь только для поддержки, – усмехнулся Тони, и Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
– Хорошо. – Молодой человек кивнул и обратился к Стиву: – Обычно в первый раз необходимо лично заполнить бланк анкеты, но, думаю, в вашем случае обойдёмся без формальностей, так как все необходимые документы и результаты обследований в порядке. Вот ёмкость... – он поставил на стойку полупрозрачную баночку с крышкой, небольшую, но довольно вместительную.  
– Мне надо наполнить её всю за один раз? – озадаченно нахмурился Стив. За его спиной послышался смешок Тони.  
– Эмм... не обязательно, – администратор как будто бы слегка смутился, – сколько получится.  
– Ясно.  
– Прошу за мной.  
Уходя, Стив оглянулся, но Тони лишь улыбнулся ему, махнул рукой – иди, мол, не парься – и сел в одно из мягких кресел в приёмной.  
Пока шли по коридору, администратор всё время говорил, но Стив не особенно вслушивался и ловил лишь обрывки фраз:  
– ...журналы разных годов... – и почему-то представился кричащий заголовок статьи «Капитан Америка и Железный Человек сдают сперму для всех нуждающихся».  
– …разное видео. Очень простое меню выбора того... – ну да, «Смотрите вечерние снсационные новости: супергерои предпочитают горячее гей-порно!»  
– ...время не ограничено; когда закончите, положите всё в пластиковый контейнер, он стоит на столе в комнате, и принесите мне... – «Супергерой – лучший донор!», надпись на ярком, даже кричащем плакате...  
Чёртово богатое художественное воображение! Слишком богатое!.. Стиву захотелось хорошенько приложиться головой об стену, чтобы прогнать дурацкие ассоциативные образы; но тут администратор остановился перед одной из дверей, почти в конце коридора. Открыв замок, отдал магнитный ключ Стиву.  
– Если что-то понадобится – в комнате есть телефон, прямое соединение с приёмной.  
– Спасибо. Я всё понял.  
Администратор кивнул и, развернувшись, ушёл.  
Стив вздохнул, постоял несколько секунд, собираясь с духом, и толкнул дверь. А что, вполне уютно – небольшая комната, бежево-коричневая отделка, занавески задёрнуты... На стене – большая плазма, уже включённая, с открытым меню поиска; на низком столике – журналы и... а, вот и тот самый контейнер. А дальше, у окна – тахта, неожиданно широкая, застеленная бельём шоколадного цвета. Справа от входа – ещё одна дверь, открытая; за ней – душевая и туалет. В общем, похоже на маленький гостиничный номер – конечно, если не считать приготовленные порно-журналы и видеозаписи.  
Когда Стив впервые услышал слова «банк спермы», его воображение нарисовало нечто ужасное – заледеневшие хромированные контейнеры, грязные стены, заляпанные спермой... А на поверку оказалось неплохо... даже слишком уютно, пожалуй.  
Стив поставил баночку на стол и упал на постель спиной, раскинув руки в стороны; матрац упруго спружинил, принимая его вес. Полежал немного, разглядывая бежевый потолок. Н-да, отсидеться, похоже, не выйдет – так или иначе, Тони вынудит его это сделать. Ему ли не знать Тони... Стив усмехнулся – совместный поход в криоклинику определённо станет эээ... необычным опытом в их отношениях.  
Он сел и потянулся за журналами. Отодвинул в сторону «Playboy», полистал несколько изданий для геев с отличными фотографиями – и тоже отложил. В конце концов, ему нужно было не любоваться прекрасным, а добиться определённой реакции тела. Которой, к сожалению, пока не было.  
Выбор видео был более богатый. Найдя, на свой взгляд, самый безобидный вариант, Стив нажал «Play». Со всех сторон на него обрушились звуки: тяжёлое дыхание, страстные стоны, тихий скрип пружин. Он поспешно уменьшил громкость, наблюдая, как двое молодых мужчин занимаются сексом, и почувствовал, что возбуждается, глядя на азартную улыбку актива, так похожую на улыбку Тони.  
Конечно, Стив уже был знаком с порно. В конце концов, он был молодым, здоровым мужиком с определёнными желаниями и большим любопытством. Ещё до того, как они с Тони начали встречаться, у Стива было любимое видео с похожей на них парой, найденное в Интернете. Но Тони этого не знал. Стив очень надеялся, что не знал.  
Глядя на экран, Стив с нажимом провёл пальцами по ширинке и чуть сжал полувозбуждённый член.  
Неожиданно щёлкнул замок, и в приоткрывшуюся дверь проскользнул Тони.  
«Господи боже, – мысленно вздохнул Стив, вставая, – это добром не кончится».  
– Давай я тебе помогу, – предложил Тони с блестящими от возбуждения глазами и шагнул в комнату. Дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
– О, нет, нет, нет! – зашипел Стив, пытаясь оттеснить его обратно к двери. Он знал этот взгляд. Но Тони плотно прижался к нему, и Стив тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя его стояк и понимая, что не сможет ему отказать.  
– От мысли, что ты дрочишь здесь на голых мужиков, я приревновал и не на шутку завёлся.  
– Тони, – почти жалобно прошептал Стив.  
– Не отказывай себе в маленьких шалостях, Кэп, – улыбнулся тот, задирая ему футболку на спине и прикасаясь к коже горячими ладонями.  
– Господи, ну что ты творишь?! Постоянно!  
– А ты смотришь порно! – упрекнул его Тони, показывая на плазму, – Так что сейчас я просто поддержу тебя в твоём стремлении к разврату. – Он ухмыльнулся, не встретив сопротивления, и потянулся за поцелуем, подталкивая Стива к тахте. Через пару шагов они наткнулись на её край. Прикусив напоследок Стиву нижнюю губу, Тони отстранился, усадил его на тахту и мягко толкнул в грудь. – Лежи и получай удовольствие.  
– У меня не получится, – с сомнением произнёс Стив, безвольно откидываясь на спину; но, когда звякнула пряжка ремня, расстёгнутая ловкими пальцами, почувствовал вопреки своим словам, что возбуждается сильнее.  
– Зато у меня получится, – самодовольно отозвался Тони, сражаясь с болтами на джинсах. Стив покорно приподнял бёдра, чтобы было проще стащить одежду: Тони ведь всё равно не отстанет, пока не добьётся своего.  
– Ты правда хочешь заняться здесь сексом?  
– Нет.  
Это был неожиданный ответ. Стив приподнял голову – и как раз в этот момент Тони потёрся щекой о его член, мягко прихватил головку губами и взял в рот. Сразу же – глубоко и жадно.  
Стив замер; медленное плотное скольжение губ по члену, влажность горячего рта, прикосновение языка... От яркости ощущений даже пальцы на ногах свело; и Стив зажмурился, уронив голову на подушку. И старался думать о чём-нибудь отстранённом, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться и не кончить позорно быстро, но ничего не получалось – так и видел, как Тони сжимает губы на его члене, и прикрывает глаза, и...  
Да, шансов продержаться долго было крайне мало – Тони делал просто восхитительный минет. Стив почти терял над собой контроль, когда Тони устраивался между его ног, одной рукой прихватывал яйца, второй придерживал напряжённое бедро и брал так глубоко, что у Стива звёздочки плясали перед глазами. Как у Тони получалось делать это, даже не морщась, Стив не мог понять. И тоже хотел так научиться, но... Нет, так тоже не получилось отвлечься; вообще ни о чём невозможно думать сейчас; Тони то плотно обхватывал его член губами, пропуская его глубоко в горло, то облизывал по всей длине, нежно посасывая головку и лаская уздечку кончиком языка.  
Господи. Он сегодня точно сойдёт с ума.  
Ощущений было слишком много. Не сдержавшись, Стив толкнулся бёдрами вверх, пытаясь войти глубже, но Тони выпустил член изо рта и сильнее прижал Стива к постели.  
– Не смей останавливаться, – Стив приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Тони, недовольно хмурясь.  
– Шутишь? Я только вошёл во вкус, – усмехнулся Тони, облизал покрасневшие губы и подтянулся выше, вынуждая Стива лечь обратно и прижимаясь к его боку. А потом плотно обхватил его член рукой и провёл по всей длине вверх-вниз, сжал чуть сильнее под головкой и прошептал, лаская её большим и указательным пальцем:  
– Я тебе отсосу. И ты кончишь мне в рот. Я знаю, ты любишь это делать.  
«Да, долго продержаться не получилось», – успел подумать Стив, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как накатывает приближающийся оргазм. По спине пробежали мурашки, всё тело охватило напряжение, живот свело судорогой, и Стив выгнулся, сквозь шум в ушах слыша возмущённое:  
– Не смей кончать!  
Когда мышцы расслабились, пальцы разжались, отпуская скомканную простынь, а в голове прояснилось, Стив виновато посмотрел на Тони.  
– Ну, блеск, – наигранно недовольно поморщился тот, садясь ему на бёдра и разглядывая запачканные спермой рубашку и брюки. – Теперь придётся всё начинать сначала!


End file.
